The Awesomest type of Revenge!
by AnimeDeathGodx10
Summary: Gilbird thinks Prussia is being a jerk, Prussia thinks Gilbird is a pain in the ass..pun intended. Rated M for the kids.


**~I was going through my old documents and found this, I don't know what was going through my mind when this was written. Enjoy~**

"I AM AWESOME!" Prussia yelled at Germany as he finished his wurst. "You know Prussia, that was like the 15th time you have said that to me today." Prussia just smiled, "Kesesese! Ja, I know that bruder, I just have to remind you every now and then..who am I kidding, no one need a reminder of how awesome I am, right guys?" Every single person in the bar said "Ja." in unison. "Pipipipipihaha! See West, everyone knows of my awesomeness and it is okay to point it out 15 times a day because I'm awesome." Germany sighed. "Whatever you say." Prussia glanced over at his younger bruder, 'Does he deny my awesomeness? HOW DARE HE!'~~~~

Prussia unlocked the door to his one bedroom apartment, he stepped in and was greeted happily by his tiny yellow canary, Gilbird (a name created from the finest quality of awesome.) Prussia ignored the bird and walked over to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and plopped down on the couch. He popped open the beer and turned himself so that his legs were hanging over the arm of the couch and his head was rested on the other. Gilbird flew over and perched himself upon his master's sleepy head. Prussia used his free hand to shoo his pet away and hissed, "Fuck off, Vogel." Gilbird flew over to the Tv, even though he was usually loyal and kind to Prussia, right now he was pissed at him. Henceforth, he sat on the Tv making the most annoying sounds possible, "!" Prussia wasn't in the mood. He stood up, set his beer down and picked up the bird by his leg and threw him in the nearest cage and then threw the cage into the closet. Prussia stomped his way back over to the couch and picked up his beer. He didn't expect what happened next though, he glanced over at the closet and saw a small yellow puffball squeezing its way from under the door. "Heilige Scheiße!" Prussia exclaimed. Once Gilbird had gotten out of the closet he flew strait at Prussia, as fast as he could go. The albino jumped to his feet and tried to dodge the bird's attack, "Gilbird, STOP!" he yelled, instead of Gilbird hitting Prussia though, He hit Prussia's beer. The aluminum can tore and beer poured all over Prussia. Prussia was ten times more pissed than before, not only had his awesomeness been questioned today, but now he had beer all over his new clothes. "Gott verdammt! Gilbird!" Prussia searched for his little pet, but he was nowhere to be found, "Feigling!" he screamed as he tore his wet shirt off, he marched off to the bathroom, pouting the whole time. The next thing Gilbird heard was the shower turning on...then the newly formed plans, like flowers, started to blossom.~~~~

Prussia walked out for the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. He stood in the middle of his bedroom, glanced around and then sighed, "Okay, Gilbird, you can come out now!" Nothing.. "Gilbird! Seriously, I'm not angry anymore," he looked under the bed and behind the curtains, "I was just in a bad mood, I'm sorry." Without further adieu, Gilbird flew out from nowhere and latched onto the back of Prussia's leg, and started to climb up into the towel. "AH! GILBIRD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed in utter shock. Gilbird continued to climb until he reached his master's asshole, where he took a deep breath and inched his way in, head first. "GILBIRD! STOP!" Gilbird used his little tiny talons to dig himself deeper inside, then finally he reached Prussia's prostate, when he found it he used his beak and bit down on it, hard. "Ah! No stop! That hurts, arschloch!" Then Gilbird nuzzled his head into Prussia's sweet spot and then turned himself around, and used his tiny bird feet to launch himself out of the albino man's ass. Once Gilbird was out Prussia's face looked mortified, "I..Just..lost my..ass..to a bird." he stated between gasps. Gilbird could tell Prussia was trying to hide it, but his mater had an obvious erection and was backing up into the bathroom to take care of it. Gilbird would smile, but ya know, he doesn't have lips. He flew out the bedroom window and landed on the sidewalk. He proceeded to swag all the way down the sidewalk past all the other birds just thinking, "Bitches please, I'm awesome."


End file.
